Un psicologo en ciudad academia
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Los altos mandos consideran que sus esper estan fuera de control, por lo que contratan a alguien para ayudarlos en sus problemas psico-emocionales. Lastima que no se percataron de que a quien escogieron, quizas estaba mas loco que cualquiera.
1. sesion 1

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, tan solo mi locura xD y "Yamada-sensei".**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Negrita-títulos o cambios de escena.**

 _Cursiva-anotaciones del psicólogo xD_

 _ **Cursiva negra-lectura de algo.**_

Normal-narración normal.

 **Advertencias: chistes pésimos, bullying a los personajes, posible OCC, lolis entre otras cosas xD**

 **Un psicólogo en ciudad Academia.**

 **Cap. 1: 1ra sesión: suero emocional!**

Un chico de estatura media, pelirrojo y con una mirada del mismo tono miraba despreocupadamente una serie de archivos mientras sonreía divertido. Era su primera semana como psicólogo oficial en aquel hospital y su superior, Heaven Canceller le miraba preocupado dándole las últimas indicaciones.

_seguro que puedes con todo esto?

_claro que sí! Además!...debo pagarte el favor que te debía de alguna forma…-aseguro colocándole unos anteojos para verse mas como un doctor ante la escéptica mirada del adulto.

Realmente podía confiarle la salud mental de los nivel 5 a ese chiquillo.

_no crees que encontraran sospechoso el hecho de que aparentes estar en secundaria?

_para nada! Cosas más raras han sucedido en esta ciudad-hace un gesto de restar importancia-ahora déjame, que tengo que ver a mi primer paciente…-sonríe revisando el nombre de la carpeta.

Accelerator, no?

El viejo doctor suspira pesadamente. No tenía un buen presentimiento de todo esto o siquiera porque justamente ese chico debía hacerlas de psicólogo ahora, pero conocía a Aliester lo suficiente como para saber que estaba detrás de toda locura…solo esperaba que no pasara nada malo por ello.

Como la destrucción del hospital, por ejemplo.

Eso sería terrible para el….tantas lindas enfermeras sin empleo…triste no?

_está bien…solo…no lo hagas enojar…si?

_okidoki!-aseguro con carita linda-te preocupas demasiado! Tu solo ve, relájate, déjamelo a mí y consígueme una enfermera que me ayude con todo!

_para que quieres una enfermera…?-le mira sin entender.

_solo consíguela! Ah!...y dile que me traiga pañuelos…-comento mientras miraba su cafetera con un curioso interés-creo que los necesitare para mis citas de la noche…-ríe divertido.

_...ok…-prefirió no preguntar mientras se iba retirando por los pasillos. Pero ahora tenía un problema mayor…de donde le sacaría una enfermera disponible?

Pero…ahora que lo pensaba…las sister no tenían mucho que hacer no?...además de que siempre sobraban uniformes…

Quizás funcionaria.

 **+++++Comienza la sesión/minutos después++++**

A pocos metros suyo, un molesto albino estaba sentado y lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de porque demonios estaba allí, pero bueno, así estaban.

_mucho gusto! Soy Yamada Shirou, seré tu psicólogo a partir de hoy, espero que nos llevemos muy bien!-saludo con mucho ánimo mientras se presentaba. Realmente parecía feliz-oh! Y que no te engañe mi apariencia de adolescente, realmente tengo…ehn…34? Si! Eso!...esa es mi edad…-comento algo inseguro pero el chico no pareció prestarle demasiada atención como para percatarse de ello.

_hn…sí, claro…lo que digas…-murmuro sin darle demasiada importancia.

Un incomodo silencio hundió la habitación.

_etto…tú debes ser Accelerator, no?-comenzó a carraspear nerviosamente el pelirrojo mientras revisaba su expediente para no tener que verlo a la cara. Obviamente no recibió respuesta alguna por lo que comenzó a escribir.

 _Accelerator:_

 _Es un grosero. No parece gustarle hablar!_

_que mierda anotas allí?!-se quejo mas enfadado casi dándole un infarto.

_nada…nada…aquí nada mas jugando tres en línea…-responde fingiendo demencia.

 _Oh! También es perceptivo._

_como sea…Accelerator…sabes porque estás aquí?-pregunto tratando de pasar el rato rápido.

"espero que sí, porque yo ni idea…"pensó con cierta incertidumbre.

_que mierda voy a saber?! Fue el estúpido anciano cara de rana quien me hizo venir!-bufo molesto.

Porque demonios tenía que venir?! No estaba loco ni tenía ningún problema emocional!

 _No le gusta ceder el control._

_entiendo….-murmura continuando alguna anotaciones-y como te sientes al respecto….?

_quieres morir…?-sus ansias por sangre eran casi palpables.

 _Siempre está a la defensiva sin razón aparente._

_solo respóndeme, quieres?-pide tratando de no mostrarse asustado. Se suponía que debía fingir al menos ser profesional con todo ese asunto.

_No es su asunto!

 _No le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos. Es tímido._

_si sigues sin decirme nada, no te iras de aquí, sabes?-murmuro mirándolo molesto. A él tampoco le hacía chiste estar dos horas con el peliblanco si al menos no se dignaba a contarle algo más interesante.

Pero claro, solo fue ignorado olímpicamente por el nro. 1 cosa que le fastidio. Respiro hondo recordando una última pero efectiva alternativa.

Sonrió con una pizca de malicia.

_oye…si vas a estar callado porque mejor no tomas un poco de café…-le ofreció amablemente. Tenía entendido que esa bebida era de las pocas cosas que le gustaban al albino.

Accelerator le miro algo dudoso en lo que el sensei le ofreció la cafetera eléctrica que tenia a un costado del cuarto en donde se encontraban. Al parecer estaba reciente hecho y solo debía servirse.

_está bien…

Sin pensarlo demasiado se puso de pie para tomar un vaso sin fijarse demasiado en el pelirrojo. Una pena, quizás si lo hacía hubiese notado el brillo malicioso en sus ojos mientras sorbía el café con cierto placer.

 _Ingenuo. Baja la guardia ante la amabilidad repentina._

Qué raro…no tenía el sabor usual por alguna razón….

_...que marca es…esta cosa…-hace una mueca de disgusto mientras todo a su alrededor cambiaba ligeramente bajo su percepción.

_oh!...es una marca…especialmente para ti-respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras le hacia un gesto para que regresara a su asiento-ven! Tenemos muuuucho de que hablar, no?

Por su cuenta corría, que el numero 1 cantaría como un canario ahora…por las buenas o por las malas…

 **+++++Yomikawa/largo rato después+++++**

Ingresaba al hospital a pasos apresurados en compañía de la pequeña Last Order, quien traía consigo dos paletas de helado. Una para sí misma y otra para su amado guardián.

_"Crees que le guste?" Misaka Misaka pregunta con la cara llena de dulce chocolate!

_claro que sí! Le encantara sin duda alguna!-sonrió la maestra deseando que realmente así sucediera.

En la mañana, luego de haber recibido esa carta donde prácticamente lo amenazaban con quitarle sus privilegios de alto nivel si no asistía a esa cita tan peculiar, juraría que hasta sus vecinos escucharon como de un portazo salió del departamento maldiciendo a medio mundo.

Esperaba que al menos ese pequeño y dulce detalle acompañado por el hecho de que tanto ella como la niña vendrían a recogerlo mejorara su humor.

"Después de todo no deja de ser un niño, no?" pensó mientras se acercaba a la recepcionista a preguntar por él en lo que la castaña se sentaba en la sala de espera entretenida con unas revistas.

_oh! Si…por aquí una enfermera le guiara-hablo nerviosamente la recepcionista.

Eso extraño un poco a la anti skill pero no hizo caso. Le pidió a la pequeña que le esperara mientras iba por el adolescente.

Al ir al pasillo, casi se desmaya al ver quien sería la enfermera que la guiaría.

_t-tu….?!-ríe nerviosamente.

No era para menos, no todos los días se veían a una de las miles de sister usando un bonito uniforme de enfermera, sosteniendo como 5 cajas de pañuelos y con su siempre inexpresiva cara.

_"Buenas tardes. Misaka será su guía hasta el consultorio de Yamada-sensei. Por favor sígame" dice Misaka luciendo lo sensual que se ve de enfermera.

La peliazul prefirió no decir nada o preguntar. Algo le decía que era mejor solo callar mientras comenzaba a seguirla.

_y…ehn…conoces muy bien a ese sensei? es bueno en su trabajo?-pregunta tratando de hacer conversación.

_"No. Para nada. Misaka no lo ha visto en lo0 absoluto. No le gusta que lo interrumpan en sus sesiones" responde Misaka sin mucho interés.

Eso solo preocupo un poco más a la profesora. Con quien rayos se encontraba su vago ahora?.

Luego de un rato caminando finalmente llegaron.

_"Es ahí" señala Misaka sin tener intenciones de entrar.

La adulta mira la puerta con curiosidad.

_no se oye nada…-comento extrañada. Considerando que el albino se había venido más que furioso, ya daba por centavo que medio hospital debía estar en ruinas pero…nada.

_"Le informaron a Misaka que todas las salas del área de psicología son aprueba de sonidos. De esa manera no se puede filtrar información de lo que suceda allí dentro: como las confesiones vergonzosas de los pacientes o la tortura de alguien" dice Misaka buscando dar confort con su respuesta.

"QUE PARTE DE TODO ESO ME DARIA CONFORT?!" pensó aterrada ante las miles de posibilidades de lo que sea que pudiese estar pasando allí dentro.

Toda esa información despertaba su instinto de protección.

_Voy a entrar!-gruño abriendo la puerta de golpe en lo que la clon intenta detenerla sin mucho entusiasmo en realidad. También quería saber que pasaba allí dentro.

_"Se debe tocar antes de entrar!" dice Misa…ka?

Ambas se quedan en shock ante el escenario.

Pero vamos…como no reaccionar así si veían al temido, aterrador, cruel, sádico y demás barbaridades del numero 1….

_eso…bebe mas….cuando mas tazas bebas, mas pronto sonreirás…-insistía con una sonrisa el pelirrojo mientras literalmente lo ayudaba a atragantarse con otra taza de café.

_p-pero…nhj!...sniff…cuanto más bebo me siento peor!

…llorando como una magdalena.

Casi podían sentir como el universo comenzaba a destruirse. El psicólogo por su parte simplemente anotaba algo con su mano libre (podría hacer un libro con todo lo que había escuchado las últimas dos horas) mientras con la otra le obligaba a seguir bebiéndose ese raro café o le pasaba mas pañuelos. Ya era la caja numero 26.

Para ambas mujeres era una visión completamente irreal. El albino estaba completamente fuera de su personaje! Qué demonios estaba pasando?!

_y-y después…después…-le costaba hablar bien debido a su voz casi afónica por el excesivo llanto. Llevaba horas así y ni sabía la razón. Solo comenzó sin más-…d-dijeron que serian 20000….sniff…

_entiendo…y como te sentiste con eso…?-no podía negarlo, lo estaba pasando bomba a diferencia del mayor.

_como crees?! Perdí meses de vida con esa cosa! Snnif….bnuaa…a veces aun…aun las veo…-sollozo sonándose la nariz.

_ya veo…quizás te recete algo para dormir….-le pasa otro pañuelo- no te contengas…me pagan por hora…-murmuro palmeando su espalda.

No había notado la presencia de ambas féminas hasta que sintió un aire asesino hacia su persona.

Al parecer le debía a cierta anti skill varias explicaciones.

 **+++++Muchas explicaciones después++++**

_...y si, ese café tiene un…como llamarlo? Suero emocional supongo…-explica vagamente-se supone que se usa para hacer confesar a criminales poniéndolos vulnerables emocionalmente pero….-mira de reojo a su "paciente"-quizás se me fue un poquito la mano….lo siento…-su cara no lo sentía en lo absoluto.

Había confesado, sin duda. Quien no lo haría cuando tienes a una maestra de educación física al borde de hacerte una llave que quizás te impida moverte por varias semanas. Yomikawa no será violenta, no señor, pero no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo que se aprovecharan de "sus niños" de esa manera.

Salió como toda una madre gallina.

_un poquito?!

Ambos miraron de reojo al número 1 que seguía lloriqueando en una esquina mientras la "enfermera" palmeaba su cabeza como si fuera un gatito, completamente ajenos de la situación entre ambos profesionales.

_"No llores Accelerator, Misaka no está molesta" dice Misaka sintiendo empatía por la torre de mando y mirando a sensei como si fuera el ser más vil de la tierra…

Claro que al pelirrojo no pareció importarle mucho. No había hecho…nada demasiado malo, o si?

_cuando se irá el efecto?-suspiro con pesadez la mujer. No sabía que haría con él mientras tanto. Pero bueno, al menos la situación no era tan grave como imagino.

_por esa dosis?...quizás en tres días…-murmuro algo inseguro.

_tanto tiempo?!

_bueno…véale el lado positivo…estará más…accesible durante ese tiempo…-sonrió nerviosamente-quizás es una buena oportunidad para reforzar lazos y esas cosas…además, a poco no es adorable así?

La maestra miro al adolescente unos instantes. Se veía igual que siempre a excepción del incesante llanto, la cara enrojecida y llorosa, además de la extraña expresión de un niño que no solía mostrar.

Quizás si era algo…lindo. Y se sentía terrible por siquiera pensarlo.

_no pienso responder a eso…

_bueno, no todo está perdido. Cuando el efecto pase se sentirá mejor…con un gran peso menos!-sonrió como si todo se resolviera mágicamente-claro que también recordara todo y quizás venga a hacerme mierda completamente…pero bueno…gajes del oficio…-comento como si nada pero con el rostros cambiando a un tenue azul.

Existía la posibilidad de que la próxima vez ese sensei no estuviera en el mismo consultorio…o ciudad.

_si sabes que anti skill te puede multar por tener contigo esa sustancia…?-le pregunto inquisidora. La verdad estaba algo molesta aun, pero su prioridad ella llevarse al peliblanco antes de que alguien más lo viera así.

_por eso es una fortuna que se haya acabado el café, cierto?

La adulta solo suspiro mientras se acercaba al lloroso adolescente y se lo llevaba a cuestas; al mismo tiempo que pensaba que explicación daría una vez en casa, las quejas que le haría llegar al viejo cara de rana y dónde demonios dejo su cámara cuando la necesitaba.

El psicólogo simplemente los despidió con una sonrisa.

_adiós! Regresen pronto!-cerro la puerta para evitar alguna represalia mientras pensaba-…uhn…quizás debería ordenar por caja ese suero…-considero en voz alta.

Vamos! Cuanta utilidad eso realmente podría darle? Claro…después de mudarse de país.

 **++++Extra/antes de todo+++++**

Un chico de cabellos pelirrojos se vestía rápidamente con una bata a pesar de que le quedaba enorme mientras Heaven canceller le explicaba que debía hacer. Al parecer el lado oscuro de la ciudad quería garantizar la salud mental de todos sus esper de alto nivel y como no querían arriesgar a nadie importante, lo escogieron a él para tratar de "ayudarlos" y analizarlos para prever algún peligro.

Esta por demás decir que solo acepto por el dinero y para pagarle varios favores al amable doctor.

_Esto será toda una locura!-se quejo mientras limpiaba la que sería ahora su consultorio (solía ser un deposito)-que esta caja?-pregunta al sentirla tan pesada.

_oh! Son muestras de diferentes sueros…aun están en proceso de pruebas debido a sus efectos tan drásticos-explico el hombre sin notar la misteriosa y maliciosa curiosidad que eso provoco en el nuevo psicólogo-además de que algunos podrían ser usados por Juicio y Anti skill.

_oh!...enserio…?-toma uno de los frasco mirándolo con sumo interés.

 _ **Suero emocional. Precaución: solo 3 gotas por litro.**_

Eso le pareció muy interesante. Sin que nadie se percatara guardo uno de ellos en sus bolsillos mientras seguía ordenando.

Quizás unas gotitas de eso en el café de su nueva oficina sería muy útil. Después de todo se enfrentaba a volátiles niveles 5, debía usar artillería pesada, cierto?

Lástima que se le terminara derramando todo el contenido por accidente….bueno, que tan malo podría ser?

 **Nota finales: no sé de donde nació esto xD…originalmente formaría parte de la secuela de "confesiones de un enfermo mental" pero al final esto se volvió algo independiente n.n**

 **Lo sé…merezco la muerte con lo que le hice a Accelerator pero...no, no tengo excusa, lo se u.u**

 **Espero les haya gustado…no hay fecha para actualizar pero…lo hare de a poco…pero por este año lo dejaremos como oneshot (ven lo que hacen las drogas hijos? :v juasjuasjuas) yomikawa tras sus polluelos xD a quien le gusto la sister de enfermera? Manita arriba? ;w;**

 **Sobre "Yamada-sensei", bueno es un occ que uso en otro fic de to aru majutsu, pero eso no importa. Como no quería romperme el coco pensando en un personaje para este puesto, pues lo puse a el xD su único papel importante será la de ser psicólogo y provocar desastres emocionales y traumas en sus pacientes xD (trabaja de otra cosa realmente pero en este fic fue contratado para esto n.n/)**

 **En mi perfil esta su descripción mas grafica de su persona. Es maldad pura ewe**

 **Ahora que lo pienso…esto me recuerda a un doujin donde Accelerator era todo un llorón…quizás lo lea de nuevo xD en fin!**

 **Review?**


	2. sesion 2

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, solo la locura y Yamada son míos xD**

 **Un psicólogo en ciudad academia.**

 **Cap. 2: 2da sesión: Síndrome de Diva! Hombre embarazado?**

Tranquilamente cierto psicólogo de ciudad academia terminaba de re decorar su oficina con cosas muy curiosas que según el mismo le agregarían profesionalismo a su imagen, entre ellas un titulo (obviamente falso), algunas plantas falsas en la esquina, ese extraño sofá en el que se suponía que debía recostar a sus pacientes, hojas manchadas por el mismo para usarlas y otra caja llena de frasquitos medicinales que se moría por usar.

El primero ya lo había estrenado con el número 1 así que no dudo en esconderlo de Heaven Canceller antes de que fuese a llamarle la atención por el incidente anterior.

_bah! Todos son unos lloricas…ni que los hubiera traumado…-se quejo en voz alta acomodándose la bata mientras esperaba su siguiente cita-…no me motivan tanto como para hacerlo…

En eso, una chica de cabello castaño y traje de enfermera entra.

_"ya está presente el siguiente" dice Misaka cumpliendo con su rol con saludo militar.

El pelirrojo sonríe sádicamente por un instante. Ya podría continuar con estos juegos.

_está bien. Déjalo pasar…y puedes tomarte un descanso para comer o ir a acosar a Kamijou Touma…-casi pudo ver el brillo maligno en la sister antes de que desapareciera por el pasillo.

Como conocía al desafortunado chico? No tenía importancia. De hecho, era mejor así por ahora, aun no era tiempo de darle aun más mala suerte, pero las ganas no le faltaban.

_ese momento será épico…-murmuro entre risas.

El solo amaba ver arder el mundo.

Al rato vio a un chico de cabellos casi rubios, porte arrogante, buen estilo de la moda y mirada no muy amable ingresar.

Rodo los ojos. Al parecer era otro que no quería venir allí en primer lugar.

 _Diva._

No lo culpaba pero tampoco era un secreto el porqué estaba allí. Y es que vamos! Todos los nivel 5 estaban locos! Esa era la maldita verdad que nadie quería aceptar…pero bueno, para eso estaba el.

Suspiro con pesadez. Como sea, debía regresar a su papel de "psicólogo".

_oh! Siéntate por favor….-fingió revisar unas carpetas al azar-tú debes ser…Teitoku Kakine-san….no es verdad…?

El rubio simplemente gruño en respuesta sentándose y cruzando tanto brazos y piernas en señal de disgusto.

Para el pelirrojo ya le había dado otro motivo para escribir su primera impresión.

 _Sentada como diva._

_oiga…podemos terminar esto rápido…tengo cosas mejores que hacer…-se quejo mirándose las uñas despreocupadamente.

 _Encima de todo, diva mimada!_

_como gustes…-busco las hojas en las que había pintad-que me dices que ves aquí?

_una…mancha?-tanteo sin entender. Nunca le habían obligado a asistir a ese tipo de terapias antes, por lo que desconocía sobre el asunto de la mancha.

 _Diva retardada!...o ignorante…._

_ya sé que es una mancha…que forma tiene?

En ese instante juro haber visto un brillo maligno en los ojos del segundo esper más fuerte. Casi sádico.

No le asusto en lo mas mínimo.

_...al número 1…hecho trizas…-sentencio con voz maliciosa.

_oh…y en esta…?-le mostro otra.

_Accelerator partido en dos…

_y en esta otra?...

_al primero sin cabeza….

Y así pasaron cerca de media hora en la cual todas las respuestas giraban de algún modo u otro en el número 1, siendo asesina u torturado en todas las formas existentes en el mundo.

 _Obsesionado de manera extraña con Accelerator…_

 _Conclusión: Diva de la otra acera en el closet._

 **++++++departamento de Yomikawa+++++**

_esto no me hace sentir mejor aun Yomikawa…-seguía sollozando ya con su tercer galón de helado de café y chispas de chocolate mientras veía los videos de de autoayuda que supuestamente aquel psicólogo "experto" le recomendó a Yomikawa le hicieran ver hasta que el efecto de la droga pasara.

Para la anti skill no era del todo claro que era lo que le sorprendía mas: realmente haber aceptado esa recomendación de aquel sujeto que no tenía ni una pizca de profesionalismo o el hecho de que Accelerator no había subido ni media talla con tanto dulce que le metían.

_tu tranquilo…enseguida se te pasara…-aseguro algo nerviosa mientras revisaba la lista que continuaba de videos junto a la científica que encontraba esta situación de lo más curiosa- Kykyo! Ayúdame…!-susurro preocupada.

_no se tu pero creo que me gustaba más cuando nos mandaba a la mierda por cualquier gesto…-murmuro tranquila mientras revisaba la portada de una de las películas recomendadas-"cuando a las personas buenas le pasan cosas"…es en serio?...porque mejor no le dio…no se…anti depresivos y esas cosas raras….como a los adolescentes normales…

_que quieres que haga? Ese chiquillo las recomendó…y de cualquier manera no se escoger películas…que es esto?-reviso que no solo habían películas allí, también novelas, series y animes-…titanic….anohana…siempre a tu lado….recuérdame….clannad….videoclip "aviones de papel" y "mensaje de arrepentimiento"….?

_oye!...ese psicólogo quiere curarlo o que se suicide…?

_Kykyo!

_que?...es la verdad…esas cosas harían llorar hasta a un criminal si es que están como el está ahora…-suspiro mirándolo de reojo. Al parecer iba por otro barril de helado.

Si se preguntan por las sisters….bueno, Last Order hizo de todo por animar a su guardián comenzando a deprimirse también y compartiendo el helado mientras terminaban de ver "Angel Beats" y Worst se la paso burlándose hasta que por algún motivo raro para ella comenzó a sentir….culpa…

No era gracioso si "otousan" no se molestaba.

_KANADE! PORQUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Serian unos días muy largos al parecer.

 **+++++con el psicólogo nuevamente++++++++**

_sabes?...creo que deberíamos dejar el asunto de Accelerator por la paz…-sugirió intentando cambiar de tema-crees poder hacerlo….?

_claro que puedo!-chillo casi ofendido-…si él puede obviamente yo podre!

Yamada suspiro.

_de acuerdo…hablemos de otras cosas….-lo pensó un poco mientras preparaba lo que aparentaba ser jugo efervescente a simple vista-…cítame cosas que te molesten…te noto estresado…

_Accelerator…-gruño comenzando su larga lista de cosas que le molestaban de este…de nuevo.

Incluso incluía cosas que ni el mismo Yamada sabia…y eso que el sabia todo de sus pacientes.

 _Acosador numero 1 nivel 5._

Dejaban de hablar del número 1 para…continuar hablando del mismo.

Fingiendo escucharlo continuó eso de prepararle algo de beber en lo que trataba de recordar para que era que leyó que servía esa cosa.

"bueno…al dárselo lo recordare…"se encogió de hombros en lo que voltea para regresar su atención sobre el esper, por lo que casi le da un infarto al percatarse que lo tenía apenas a pocos milímetros suyo y mirándolo muy molesto.

_e-etto….Kakine-san….?

_no me estabas escuchando….

_de que hablas? Claro que si…-responde lo más seguro posible aunque fuese mentira.

_No es verdad!-insistía de manera casi infantil.

_ya te dije que si…-gruño sonriéndole mientras le ofrecía la bebida-jugo…?

_no quiero! Y haber…de que hablaba?-insistió nuevamente mientras el pelirrojo se sentaba nuevamente y rodaba los ojos.

 _Diva con obsesión de obtener atención._

No hacía falta escucharlo para saber qué demonios debía responder.

_Accelerator…

El segundo solo chasqueo la lengua desviando la mirada.

_Pura suerte…

"si claro…GAY!" Sonrió de lado al pensar.

_aja…ya te tomaras el jugo…?-le lo ofrece de nuevo.

_ya dije que no quiero! Esta sordo?

"paciencia Yamada…paciencia…solo es el segundo paciente que has tenido…mandarlo a la mierda no sería correcto…"pensó respirando hondo para luego sonreír casi con descaro.

_pero si lo hice solo para ti….-tanteo dándole adulaciones.

Ver la duda complacida en sus ojos le hizo ver que iba por buen camino, pero aun así decidió ir por otro lado.

_apuesto que Accelerator no temería probarlo…

_DAME ESO!-prácticamente se lo arranco de las manos casi atragantándose con él.

Estaba tan concentrado en jactarse de poder hacerlo mejor que el numero uno que no se percato de la malvada sonrisa en el pelirrojo mientras se aseguraba de tener aun todos sus dedos. Todo salió como esperaba al final.

"eso se pondrá bueno…"

 **+++++rato después/sala de espera+++++**

Muy tranquilamente sentada con una revista en manos, una chica con vestido rojo y cabellos claros leía mientras esperaba pacientemente a su compañero.

Había insistido en acompañarlo porque su sexto sentido le advirtió que algo saldría terriblemente mal y quería evitarse problemas ahora que estaban en su "periodo vacacional" en SCHOOL.

Le había llamado remotamente la atención la falta de enfermera apenas terminaron de dar aviso de su llegada y el curioso silencio que había desde hacía poco.

Suspiro aburrida pasando a otra página cuando un repentino grito casi le da un ataque.

_que rayos…?!-ese sonido provenía de…-kakine…?

Rápidamente entro sin tocar a la oficina quedándose en shock ante una…traumante escena.

El segundo esper mas poderoso se encontraba en el suelo retorciéndose de manera extraña con una mezcla entre improperios, gruñidos y sonidos de dolor…y…placer? Al mismo tiempo que luchaba por enderezarse para estrangular al flamante psicólogo quien se encontraba sentado de la manera más relajada posible sobre su escritorio mientras revisaba lo que parecía un manual de instrucciones.

_que…demonios pasa aquí?!-chillo sin entender en lo que ayudaba a su "jefe" a pararse sin mucho éxito.

_q-que voy a m-matarlo! Ahh! Eso pasa!-gruño abalanzándose contra el pelirrojo quien simplemente lo hizo sentarse al darle un leve empujón en la frente para que perdiera el poco equilibrio que poseía. Esta por demás decir que al sentarse grito exageradamente adolorido, pero a Yamada eso no parecía sorprenderle-i-imbécil! Malnacido de mierda….!

La chica al ver que no obtendría nada coherente miro al chico de bata molesta.

_que le sucede….?

_nada querida…nada…simplemente efectos secundarios de una "bebida de rol"…-explico vagamente.

_que cosa?!

_bebida de rol…oh! Cierto…aun no lo conocen…no ha salido a la venta…-sonrió de lado recordando que el estaba probando los prototipos-veras…según entendí, esa cosa hace algo similar a un juego de rol, donde actuar bajo un determinado personaje…es lo mismo, la bebida te hace actuar y experimentar de la manera más real un rol, sin importar cual sea…-mira hacia el techo con una sonrisa-creo que podrían usarlo para esas personar que se sienten incomprendidas y que sus padres y amigos al fin sepan experimentar sus sensaciones y sentimientos….de la manera más real posible….

_sigo sin entender que le pasa…-entendió la explicación que le dio pero.

_oh! Si te preguntas porque actúa así ahora…pues…es simple…-comenta mientras ignora el hecho de que dark matter planeaba como asesinarlo una vez que esa "punzante" sensación lo abandonara y revisa el envoltorio de lo que le había dado de beber-…según aquí…esta bebida en especial es para jugar el rol de un embarazo…-soltó como si nada.

_QUE?!-ambos miembros de SCHOOL chillaron aterrorizados.

_Como lo oyen…-mira casi con pena al rubio-experimentaras lo que una embarazada desde la "concepción" hasta el "alumbramiento"…claro que solo serán sensaciones, no es cómo si tu cuerpo realmente cambiara en algo…solo sentirás las molestias…dolor y cambios emocionales…no es increíble?

_INCREIBLE TU CULO! TE DESTRIPARE!-trata de alcanzarlo sin mucho éxito.

La chica vuelve a mirar al médico dudosa.

_oh…esto…bueno…solo digamos que la sensación de…ehnm…concepción es "demasiado" realista al parecer…-le explico vagamente con un gesto obsceno para que lo entendiera mejor.

_a que te refiere con…? Oh!...y-ya entendí…eso…-desvía la mirada sonrojada-…e-entonces….el siente que lo…?

_así es!-respondió sin pena alguna-te pasa algo a ti…?-pregunta extrañado al ver la nariz de la chica de vestido desangrarse mientras reía de manera extraña.

"tengo un MPREG real ante mí! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "grita internamente imaginándose dios sabrá que cosas.

_n-no es nada….no se preocupe…

Yamada sintió que era mejor no preguntar.

_YA TE TENGO!-escucho al rubio grita a punto de golpearlo cuando repentinamente termino inconsciente en el suelo.

Ella iba a preguntar despertando de su ensoñación pero….

_primeros síntomas…ya sabes…mareos…desmayos…nada raro…-completo adelantándose.

_si…entiendo…-apoya en su hombro a su inconsciente compañero para llevárselo de allí-cuanto durara esto…?

_como es experimental nada mayor a una semana…puede que menos…-hizo un gesto de restar importancia-…eso sí, las ultimas horas serán las más cruciales…estoy seguro de que ustedes sabrán manejarlo…-soltó una risita en lo que ella se iba algo feliz.

Se tomo un tiempo para comenzar a guardar la carpeta de su paciente.

 _Posee un serio problema con llamar la atención pero le di una solución. Esa bebida de rol lograra que tenga toda la "atención" que pueda desear de sus compañeros…seguramente después me lo agradecerá…._

 _Si…seguramente._

_ahh…me siento bien luego de haber ayudado a alguien…-finge sollozar mientras abre su tablet-…pero mejor me busco un sitio para vacacionar…me pregunto si podrían rastrearme aun en el tibet? Uhn….

Algo le decía que sus pacientes no tomarían bien su buena obra.

 **Notas finales: hola! Debo decir que no planeaba una conti tan rápido de esto, sin embargo los spoiler de el manga de Idols de Accelerator no hizo más que darme varias ideas relacionadas a Kakine sobre que es una diva que quiere atención de todos (desde que apareció en railgun llegue a considerarlo y este spin off solo me lo comprueba xD) así que con la ayuda de una amiga llegamos a este segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste.**

 **Esta por demás decir que este Kakine es el "original" por llamarlo de alguna forma, ese que odia a muerte a Accelerator, no el blanco. El vendrá más adelante.**

 **Las películas y series mencionadas fueron algunas que he visto y otras que me han recomendado me harán llorar de algún modo. Recomendadas siempre y cuando no anden muy deprimidos u.u**

 **Sobre lo de la chica de vestido…no se su nombre y si! La volví Fujoshi! Muajajaja!**

 **Para quienes no lo sepan, MPREG es una manera en que las fujoshis se refieren a un embarazo masculino (lo sé! Es imposible, pero en un fic cualquier cosa es posible, úsenme como ejemplo que hice a Accelerator llorar xD a la mierda la lógica! Esto es bullying del bueno B) )**

 **Espero les haya gustado y sacado una que otra sonrisa xD review?**


	3. sesion 3

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, es de kamachi-sensei. Solo Yamada es mío xD**

 **Advertencias: fanboy de Mikoto, si no les gusta verla humillada….no les recomiendo leer el capi :v**

 **Un psicólogo en Ciudad Academia.**

 **Cap. 3: Bipolaridad electrizante!**

Nuevamente vemos al "afamado" Yamada-sensei arreglando nuevamente su oficina, listo para su próxima paciente. Según le habían advertido era alguien…"chispeante" y debía tener cuidado.

_que llorones son todos aquí…"no drogues a tus pacientes, no es moral", "ya tenemos muchas demandas en tu contra, no te des mas", "es tu culpa la falta de presupuesto, eso te pasa por gastar en tonterías como bebidas raras y boletos de avión" ñañañaña…bah! Que van a saber sobre escapar del mundo!-se quejaba imitando las voces afeminadas de los chismes que logro pillar de las enfermeras.

Resoplo terminando de ponerse unos guantes de látex. Que mas daba lo que todo el mundo pensara de sus "infalibles métodos", por esta vez…ojo! Solo esta vez los escucharía y usaría algo mas…"cotidiano" para demostrar su amplia capacidad psicoanalista o lo que fuera realmente…

"les mostrare que puedo hacer lo mismo aun sin mis elementos!" sonrió confiado observando su oficina, totalmente recubierta de plástico y goma en casi todo los rincones, hasta las plantitas artificiales que se compro. Y claro, con una misteriosa botella bajo su silla, que mas adelante causaría estragos.

Todo a prueba de cualquier chispa, por su la railgun perdía la cordura.

_y es que aquí todos están locos…ser normal es tan cansador…-suspiro falsamente victimizado para luego dar la señal a su "bonita enfermera", para dejar pasar a su oneesama de una buena vez. Quería ir a almorzar de una buena vez.

La clon no lo pensó mucho, anunciándole su entrada con una expresión rara (que para los conocedores como él, significaban diversión, puesto que ella le ayudo a sonsacar información sobre la tercer lugar, a cambio de fotos muy…enh…curiosas de cierto erizo).

Nadie se animo a preguntar de donde las saco, este doctor ya daba suficiente mala espina sin eso.

Mikoto entro algo torpe e incómoda. Aun no podía creer que enserio le hayan obligado a participar en semejante tontería!

"no que yo era la más normal de todos!" pensó molesta.

_e-etto….buenas…usted debe ser….ehn…

_llámame Yamada-sensei…tu psicólogo…toma asiento…-animo tranquilo.

Es decir, era tan normal e inofensivo a simple vista! Tanto como podrías serlo cuando pareces un disfrazado de trabajador nuclear, con los guantes, mascaras y todo.

Pero claro, la cordura de los esper es la que sería evaluada ahora, no la de ese sujeto.

_muy bien! Sabes porque estás aquí Misaka-san…?-tanteo sin mucho ánimo. Ya veía venir algún problema en cualquier instante.

Eso tomo de sorpresa a la chica, quien simplemente mostro cierta ofensa puesto que no sabía.

_la verdad no lo sé y…-fue interrumpida.

_con que no sabes?! Bien!-saco de bajo de su escritorio una carpeta llena de miles de documentos-…que piensas que es esto?

Ella lo miro sin entender.

_ehn….unos…documentos…?

Genial! Mas retraso entre los nivel 5!

_facturas! Son facturas de luz y de electrodomésticos!-gruño fingiendo interés para finalmente verla inquisitivamente-sabes porque te las muestro….?

Ella iba a responder pero nuevamente el pelirrojo se adelanto.

_Porque tu "avispado" carácter es el culpable de todas estas cosas! Créeme! Hasta perdí una tostadora por ti!-chillo recordando con pena a tostador-kun. Era tan joven, pero no soporto tantos apagones de luz repentinos.

Ella sintió el color subir al rostro.

_e-espere! Yo puedo explicarlo! Ese idiota fue quien….!

El psicólogo comenzó a anotar en su libreta.

_y aquí vamos…la paciente le echa la culpa a los demás de sus faltas…-murmuro.-y peor!...de manera grosera….

_eso no es verdad! Yo…!

_oh! Y también entra en negación….un caso triste a su edad…-hablo con "pesar" ignorándola.

_Usted es sordo o se hace el idiota!?-grito casi echando chispas. Esto ya le estaba enojando.

Pero Yamada no le prestaba mucha atención. Quería terminar rápido.

_y encima…le falta el respeto al personal profesional…que vergüenza…-negó con la cabeza.

_CIERRE EL HOCICO UN MOMENTO!-exigió electrocutando toda la habitación.

Si no fuera por el plástico, quizás algunas partes hasta se hubieran chamuscado un poco. El "profesional" por otra parte le miro inexpresivamente, hasta casi intimidarla un poco. Le recordaba a los ojos de la supervisora de habitaciones.

_si me quemas algún artefacto aquí, te llegara mi a factura, quedo claro?

Sin duda, sería una larga sesión y llena de altibajos, pero ya tenía una primera conclusión.

" _problemas para controlar la ira. Es perjudicial para la sociedad y los tostadores"_

 **+++++++Mientras Accelerator+++++++**

Yomikawa suspiraba buscando a cierto adolescente de cabellos albinos por el departamento. Había salido solo un momento a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo dejándolo con su "pesar" en la sala siendo vigilado por Last Order, por lo que le extrañaba un poco no verlo habiendo regresado.

Kykyo había salido, según sus palabras, a "buscar algo para contrarrestar los efectos de lo que le dieron al vago" por lo que no regresaría en varias horas. Worst se había aburrido de fastidiar a su "otou-san" así que no la veían desde la noche.

Solo quedaban ellos tres.

La adulta se encontró con una dormida castaña sobre el sofá, por lo que la despertó para preguntarle qué había pasado. Tanto silencio comenzaba a asustarla un poco.

_"uhn…que pasa ahora?" Misaka Misaka pregunta somnolienta….

_donde esta ese chico? No lo he visto….-pregunto buscándolo con la mirada. Ni siquiera estaba en su cuarto.

La niña le miro algo cansada y recordando.

_"Oh! Accelerator menciono necesitar tiempo a solas para el mismo, por lo que le pidió a Misaka unas tijeras para hacerlo mejor y se fue al baño…y como Misaka es buena niña no lo si….guio…?" Misaka Misaka responde viendo sin entender a su guardia salir corriendo hacia el baño y gritando aterrada….?

Tal vez habría sido buena idea mencionarle a la anti skill que el adolescente también había llevado consigo un paquete de galletas. Solo así habría notado que la tijera solo era para abrir la bolsa de galletas.

Nunca en su vida creyó ver el lado maternal de la profesora de esa manera, pero era digno de una foto. Después de todo, mas adelante el chico lo negaría todo.

 **++++++Misaka+++++++**

_muy bien…ahora hablemos de obsesiones…-anuncio sonriente el psicólogo buscando entre las cosas que su "enfermera" sugirió usar con la railgun, sacando un muñeco de gekota.

La joven chillo con una expresión de adoración.

_g-gekota!-chillo sin poder contenerlo.

Él le miro y sostuvo el muñeco sobre su escritorio.

_te gusta…..?

Casi como por arte de magia, la expresión de la chica cambio y trato de fingir compostura, quizás para recuperar algo de dignidad.

_c-claro que no!...a-a quien le gustarían esas cosas…¡? A-a mi claro que no! Ya no soy una niña!-hablo casi mas para sí misma que para el chico.

Este suspiro.

_estás segura de lo que dices….?

_p-por supuesto!

El pelirrojo suspiro y anoto nuevamente.

"Infantilismo mal disimulado. Necesita clases de actuación.

Negación rotunda y deseos de escapar de la realidad".

La castaña le miro con cierta desconfianza. Había algo en aquel lunático que no le agradaba, pero no quiso decirlo.

Yamada por otra parte, había finalmente perdido parte de la poca paciencia que poseía y decidió tomar….medidas más drásticas.

"al carajo la ética…."

_Misaka-san….no tiene sed por casualidad…?-pregunto con una "dulce" sonrisa mientras servía un "jugo" que había guardado bajo su meza.

Ser "bueno" no era su mayor talento, pero vamos…no estaba usando nada "químicamente mas alterado de lo normal" no?

 **++++++Kakine++++++**

Mientras, en la guarida de School, sus integrantes comenzaban a experimentar lo que realmente significaba una "drama queen" en vivo y en directo.

_TU! Tráeme unos…13 pasteles de limón!...no! espera! Que sean de fresa! Y pizza también! Con helado encima! Y tú! Dame un masaje en la espalda! …y tú no te quedes ahí! Donde está el helado que te pedí! Tengo que parir para que alguien me haga caso?!

Miraron a su líder con cansancio (excepto cierta rubia) comenzando a preguntarse…si lo drogaban…sería tan malo como si realmente tuviera un crio en el vientre o no los culparían por la obviedad de que su "objetivo" era hombre?

A cada segundo estaban más cercanos a averiguarlo.

 **+++++++Kuroko++++++**

Se tele transportaba lo más rápido posible hasta el hospital siguiendo el "rastro" de su adorada oneesama. No podía creer que haya accedido a ir a tan horrible y degradante cita con un psicólogo cuando era obvio a sus ojos que la nivel 5 no tenía nada malo!

Y si el estúpido "profesional" era un asqueroso hombre que buscaba arrebatársela igual que aquel simio ignorante?! O peor! Era una rival que no podría vencer?! Una violadora! Secuestradora!

Por su colección secreta de bragas de Misaka Mikoto que juraba que salvaría la pureza de su amada!

….y si era posible la cobraría como agradecimiento…jeje…

Una risa pervertida retumbo por los pasillos hasta finalmente llegar al consultorio. Se extraño bastante al percatarse que no había enfermeras cerca, aumentando sus sospechas.

_...es un depravado maldito de mierda!-mascullo por lo bajo colocándose su banda en el brazo. Esto era una emergencia!

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se tele transporto dentro del consultorio lista para lo que sea que viera dentro.

_Jughtment! Aviso para entrada improvisada de salvamento! Aleja tus sucias manos de oneesama o te voy a….eh?!

No creía lo que veía, su oneesama, su hermosa y respetable oneesama….ebria, sobre la meza del asqueroso ese, bailando los dioses sabrán que cosa, balbuceando estupidez y media; mientras el mendigo ese en lugar de recontra aprovechar su lugar de primera fila (n-no es que quisiera que lo hiciera, pero ella misma lo haría) jugando con su teléfono sin siquiera mirarle.

Un tic en el ojo se formo en la adolescente.

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo, Yamada alzo la vista hacia ella algo aliviado y con cara de fastidio.

_oh! Al fin vino alguien por ella! Perfecto! Llévate a esta loca! Su sesión termino hace como media hora pero sigue bailando mientras habla de gekotas coloridos y por alguna razón con la cara de un chico de cabello erizado….-se encoje de hombros.

_n-no se bushle doc! Hip! Mi princhipe es un gekota dorado y se convertigua en un erizo cuando lo b-ese y rostice jajajajajaja-rio a duras penas la castaña, casi como una imitación perfecta a su propia madre, abalanzándose sobre un aterrado pelirrojo, quien le esquivo poco antes de terminar hecho emparedado entre su silla y la esper.

Kuroko chillo aterrada sosteniendo a su oneesama y mirando fulminante al chico, quien simplemente fingía demencia ante la situación.

_usted! Cerdo asqueroso! Que le hizo a mi oneesama! Ella no es así!-acuso la chica de coletas. No lo golpeaba nada más, porque seguramente si soltaba a Mikoto, caería de bruces al suelo.

El mayor hizo caso omiso a sus reclamos, mirándose las uñas como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

_en eso te equivocas, este es su "yo" real, el más primitivo estado que un "juguito" puede provocar en un ser humano….

_un simple "juguito"? cree que somos idiotas….?

_es pregunta capciosa….?

_tu! Madlito! Seguro planeaba quien sabe que cosas hacerle a mi oneesama! Pero yo no lo permitiré!

Kuroko estallo molesta maldiciéndole hasta de que se iba a morir en lo que Yamada simplemente no le hacía caso mirando aburrido como Mikoto había pasado de burdos intentos de stripper a querer besarlos a ambos.

_enhh….e-este mismo instante…hip! Besaría a hombres o mujeres…sholo quiero hacerlo…hip jiji!

El psicólogo le ignoro.

_Piensa lo que quieras….esto no me importa, solo llévatela….

La "inocente Kohai" claro que no parecía oponer mucha resistencia, aunque el pelirrojo se apartaba asqueado. No por ideas morales o éticas, el olor a licor le daba nauseas.

Obviamente la menor no hizo drama por ello pensando en "todo" lo que podría aprovechar esa "divertida situación". Ya después pensaría como descuartizar al pervertido este.

_uste no sabe con quien se mete!-grito desde la puerta para luego arrastras a Mikoto murmurando con una risa algo "maliciosa"-ni lo que se pierde…jejeje….

Yamada solo cerró la puerta restándole importancia al asunto y bebiendo la última copa que quedaba. No era como si lo que las chicas opinaran le importara.

A él solo le gustaba o "la carne fresca" o "añejada". Nada de términos medios.

Bueno, ahora ese doctor cara de sapo ya no debería regañarlo. Por primera vez no uso de aquellas drogas raras, no? Era algo completamente legal…..si se obviaba el hecho de que tanto el como Misaka eran menores claro…

Como sea…

Comenzó a marcar a su teléfono sin mucho interés. Necesitaba llamar a un "amigo".

_hola! Tsuchimikado-sempai? Ha pasado tiempo…si! Como sea…me debes un favor y…-mira por la ventana desprolijamente-…que tan difícil es conseguirme un cupo para el próximo viaje espacial más cercano…solo por…curiosidad…

Nunca estaba demás ser previsor.

 **Notas finales: hola! Al fin regrese xD la verdad no andaba de humor para hacer algo gracioso (perdón si se nota u.u) pero las ideas vinieron de la nada y actualice!**

 **Espero les haya gustado! Sip! Seguí el consejo de muchos y usamos algo más tradicional con la Biribiri :v por pura coincidencia me hicieron ver también por la tele Dumbo y recordé lo del licor y elefantes rosa xD eso me ayudo a inspirarme! Jajaja las partes donde ella habla mal no son errores, es mi vago intento de hablar alcohólico. Sobre los besos, lo hice en alusión a Mizuzu, ella menciona eso cuando estaba ebria y "acoso" a Accelerator en el anime y novela xD**

 **Y sip! Sin duda Yamada necesitara más que solo boletos a otra galaxia al ritmo que va, pero pueh :v así lo queremos (¿) desgraciado hasta la medula y con sus "gustos refinados" según el xD el que entendió, entendió ewe**


	4. sesion 4

**Notas: to aru majutsu no index no me pertenece, todo es obra de Kamachi-sensei. Solo Yamada y su locura es mía xD**

 **Advertencias: Bullying a personajes, momentos gays (¿?) chistes del asco y locuras :v ah sí...quizás feelings (o como se escriba :v)**

 **Un psicólogo en Ciudad Academia.**

 **Cap. 4: Yandere-chan es real!**

_seguro que puedes manejar esto…?-le preguntaba el médico con cara de sapo, con tono más que solo escéptico.

Y como no hacerlo, cuando tienes a un "supuesto profesional médico" jugando en una pc (que los dioses sabrán de donde consiguió) un juego donde al parecer le tomaba…..foto a las pantys de las chicas…?!

El pelirrojo por su parte sonrió con pura confianza continuando su juego, sin prestarle del todo atención al asunto claro.

_claro que puedo! Pude con el nro. 1, la cuarta no debería significar un problema serio…-responde relajado mientras hacia un gesto de restar importancia-…es más! Solo para que sepas, igual me estoy mentalizando para encontrarme con ella! o qué? Que juego esto por diversión nada mas?!-chillo con indignación.

Heaven Canceller le analizo con la mirada y luego de nuevo a la pantalla de la computadora, en donde la protagonista del juego….desmembraba a alguien? Iba enserio con la pregunta?

_...lo dices con sinceridad….?

_me ofendes! Que he hecho yo para tanta desconfianza!? No me contestes…

El adulto suspiro resignado. Discutir con el chico no tenía caso.

_solo evita destruir más cosas…el presupuesto esta apretado…

_si, si. Lo que sea. Déjame termino con la tetona y ya me voy a atender…

El adulto simplemente se retiro. Lo mejor era dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Ya no quería seguir escuchando sus excusas. Es más, ya ni se molestaría en recordarle no usar esos medicamentos de prueba.

Si Yamada disfrutaba ponerse la soga al cuello, mejor dejarlo.

 **+++++++ Escondite de School+++++**

Cierta rubia escribía casi desesperada en su computadora mientras a pocos metros de ella su "queridísimo" líder dormía profundamente con la mitad del cuerpo en el sofá y el resto en el suelo, además de lucir un "bonito" dardo tranquilizante en el hombro derecho.

Sus compañeros eventualmente se habían rendido con tratar con el "embarazado" que consideraron que quizás darle la dosis para un elefante bastaría para que durmiera el resto de su "embarazo"; para luego darse a la fuga temporalmente. Solo para prepararse para una huida estratégica en caso de que Kakine planeara hacerlos pomada al despertar.

A ella realmente poco o nada le importaba ese hecho. No había participado en lo absoluto en dicho plan. Estaba más preocupada por terminar de escribir sus fanfics mpreg (con los Niveles 5 de protagonistas).

_no importa lo que pase! Esta experiencia es única y le pienso ganar a Chica-Flor1 con esta obra maestra que estoy preparando! Me rehúso a quedar en segundo lugar de nuevo!muajajaja!-sonreía maquiavélicamente en lo que "su musa" seguía angelicalmente inconsciente.

Al menos ahora tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para seguir escribiendo con tranquilidad para continuar su obra "Ángeles en espera". No planeaba perder ante "Locura de vectores" por nada del mundo.

Aunque eso le doliera el orgullo a su jefe y también buscara matarla cuando se enterara.

….si es que se enteraba claro.

Mientras, en alguna otra parte de la ciudad; cierta chica con flores en la cabeza también preparaba con profunda concentración su siguiente obra. Este año tenía una peligrosa competencia y se debía asegurar de permanecer en el primer lugar de nuevo!

 **++++++Mugino++++++++**

Una muy furiosa Meltdwner caminaba casi partiendo el piso del enojo rumbo al dichoso hospital donde el fulano que decía ser psicólogo había dicho esperarla.

Estaba de un pésimo humor (cuando no?) y el idiota de Hamazura no se había cruzado con ella para poder desquitarse al menos un poco.

"baah! Que importa! Cuando lo vea, lo lamentara…."sonrió maliciosa planeando su bullying vespertino del día hacia rubios idiotas llamados Hamazura. Seguramente al pobre ya un escalofrío le aviso de su desgracia.

Además, también tenía el bono de conocer esa tarde al mencionado psicólogo con el que le querían obligar a consultar.

También….podría lograr desquitarse con él. Realmente se esperaba a algún debilucho imbécil y nerd.

No tenía idea que se toparía con algo…simplemente imposible de describir en términos simples; y que claro, llevaba vigilándola desde la azotea del hospital con unos binoculares y papas fritas crujientes, además de un sospechoso frasquito en manos.

El pelirrojo sonrió.

Ya tenía una idea clara de cómo debía tratar a su "amada paciente". Después de todo, el siempre mostraba su extrema amabilidad, cierto?

 **+++++++Misaka++++++++++**

Una semi consciente Railgun apenas era capaz de llegar a su cama a puras arrastradas, balbuceando cosas inentendibles y al borde de caer rendida en cualquier posición; al mismo tiempo que su "confiable" kohai la miraba casi cayéndosele la baba.

_jeje…oneesama…..-reía de manera pervertida mientras buscaba un montón de cosas no aptas para todo público en su "botiquín de emergencias".

Esta oportunidad era simplemente única y nada ni nadie se interpondría….!

_SHIRAI! MISAKA! Abran ahora mismo! Es hora de la revisión semanal!-escucho la voz firme y autoritaria de la supervisora de dormitorios, aterrándola por completo.

_n-no….! No puede ser!

….o eso quiso creer.

Miro a su alrededor. Tenía a una oneesama borracha, un montón de objetos indecentes y una expresión de violadora serial. Nop! Definitivamente no podía permitir que aquella aterradora mujer la atrapara así o no viviría para contarlo!

_SHIRAI! Sé que estas ahí! Si no me abres en la cuenta de 3, yo misma tumbare la puerta!-amenazo nuevamente la adulta comenzando su conteo- a la 1…

Con toda la rapidez que le permitía su habilidad, trato de ocultar a Mikoto en el baño mientras abría la llave de la ducha para disimular mejor, sin embargo para cuando le toco ocultar lo demás….

_2!-Antes de siquiera poder reaccionar la puerta se abrió aplastándola en el proceso y dejando entrar a una seria supervisora que inspecciono con su vista el lugar.

La chica de coletas se trato de deslizar aun algo mareada por el golpe y la miro tratando de buscar piedad.

_...q-que paso con e-el tres….?

_el tres nunca se cuenta. Solo existe para victima-respondió con simpleza mientras notaba la falta de una de ella-y Misaka-san?

_e-ella se está duchando! Si! Eso…jeje- ríe nerviosamente tratando de ocultar sus pertenencias tras de sí de una manera penosa.

Realmente había intentado tele transportarlas a algún rincón debajo de la cama, pero la mujer fue más rápida al notar sus intenciones.

_que tienes ahí? No estarás tratando de ocultarme nada, cierto…?-siseo estremeciéndola.

_n-no! Como cree que yo…? Kjh!-antes de siquiera terminar de responder su cuello ya había sido tronado hasta dejarla caer al suelo inmovilizada.

A veces esa supervisora parecía un ser maligno salido de algún laboratorio, hecho para luchar con cualquier esper. La verdadera arma secreta de Ciudad Academia.

La sola idea era escalofriante pero muy posible.

_Shirai….-pero nada habría superado el pánico que se apodero de ella cuando el aura demoniaca de la adulta se hizo presente al descubrir ciertas cosas no aptas para las "señoritas estudiantes" de tan prestigiosa secundaria.-que significa esto?

_y-yo…nh…kj…-trato de explicarse sudando frio.

El grito aterrorizado de la nivel 4 retumbo en los pasillos, como el oscuro presagio de otra alma en desgracia que cayó ante la supervisora. Aunque quienes conocían el actuar raro de la chica, simplemente no les sorprendió.

Mientras, completamente ajena a todo esto; una dormida Misaka reposaba en la tina aun vestida mientras el agua seguía cayendo sobre ella. Dependería del destino si despertaría o no antes de terminar ahogada o inundar el baño.

Lo que pasara primero.

 **++++++++Azotea del hospital++++++**

Una confundida Mugino miraba a su alrededor algo aburrida. Por alguna razón una enfermera (que se parecía asquerosamente a aquella mocosa que detestaba) le había indicado que el psicólogo le esperaría allí para comenzar la sesión.

_pero que sujeto más raro….-mascullo molesta, para luego divisar no muy a lo lejos algo-…que mierda es eso…?

Casi al otro lado, un divertido Yamada le saludaba con la mano, disfrazado con aquellos trajes de trabajadores de instalaciones nucleares mientras sostenía en su enguantada mano un bloc de notas y un bolígrafo verde.

La joven no pudo evitar preguntarse si esto realmente iba en serio o si se había golpeado la cabeza en algún momento y no se percato de ello.

_hey! Mugino-san! Por aquí!

Una gota se deslizó por su frente.

"Felicidades Hamazura, existen idiotas aun mas idiotas que tu…"pensó con vergüenza ajena.

En algún sitio, un rubio que caminaba junto a su novia estornudo. Creyó que quizás alguna chica linda se acordaba de él.

Volviendo a lo nuestro, hablábamos de Mugino….

_hola! Tú debes ser Mugino Shizuri-san, no? Yo soy Yamada y seré tu psicólogo! Seguro ya conoces el sistema y demás….-saludo el "profesional" invitándole a sentarse en algún sitio de allí.

Parecía muy despreocupado, en contra parte a su apariencia.

_si! Lo que sea, porque la azotea?

_oh! Eso…ehn….digamos que mi oficina aun no se recupera de la visita de Misaka-san-hizo un gesto de hastío- además de que no quiero que destruyas más cosas mías, así que pensé que al techo nadie lo extrañaría, así que..….-explico vagamente.

_acaso eres idiota…?

_estamos aquí para hablar de ti, no de mi! No nos salgamos del tema!-gruño el chico.

Ella simplemente rodo los ojos.

_terminemos con esto rápido….-exigió mirando hacia el cielo fastidiada, sin poder vislumbrar la expresión maliciosa de Yamada.

"oh si…eso es lo que deseo…"

 **++++++++Accelerator++++++**

Un cansado y con expresión adolorida, numero 1 se retorcía en el sofá mascullando cosas inentendibles por lo bajo, mientras Yomikawa terminaba de preparar un té para el estomago.

_...me duele…-balbuceaba semi inconsciente retorciéndose sin encontrar aun una posición cómoda en el sofá.

_eso te pasa por excederte con los dulces. Lo cual es raro, ya que ni siquiera te gustan…-comento extrañada la anti skill.

_...fue…una penitencia…-explico con dificultad.-pero….salió mal….

"Para tu estómago y dientes especialmente…"pensó preocupada.

Aparentemente el albino había devorado demasiadas galletas en un afán de no sentirse tan mal (había escuchado que el azúcar era bueno para la depresión) pero el exceso le había terminado por cobrar factura.

Last Order estaba tomando una siesta en su habitación, Yoshikawa había salido a buscar trabajo y Worst simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado, así que ella era la persona responsable por ahora.

Ella debía cuidarlo por ahora, aunque en parte eso la aliviaba. Al menos así, se evitaría que el adolescente hiciera alguna tontería.

Con una expresión tranquila, termino de servir el té y se lo llevo.

_aquí tienes! Es un te casero! Excelente para el dolor de estomago! Te encantara! –expreso amable. Le había costado recordar donde había anotado aquella curiosa receta, pero valía la pena-vamos! Me costó prepararlo! No lo desaproveches!

El menor le miro de reojo sin demasiado entusiasmo.

_te hubieras ahorrado el trabajo solo dejándome morir….-murmuró dándole la espalda. Escuchar como alguien como Yomikawa se mataba por cosas como aquellas solo por alguien como él, no le gustaba especialmente.

La adulta suspiro, recordando que los efectos de aquella cosa depresora aun parecían vigentes y trato de irse por otra rama.

_no digas tonterías! Vamos! Te hará sentir mejor! No quieres eso…?

_no lo merezco….

_claro que sí! Ya tómatelo!

_guárdalo para alguien más importante….

_tu eres muy importante!

_...si te refieres a mi título, que mas da…es algo que perderé con el tiempo…como todo lo que he tenido…

Era su imaginación o el aura depresiva del albino parecía a cada oración más pesada del usual.

_Accelerator! Se razonable!

_n-no me regañes!

Suspiro con pesadez. Debía pensar en algo más. Lo que menos necesitaba y deseaba, era hacerlo regresar al estado lloroso con el cual lo había traído. Debía haber una forma de hacer que dejara de dejarse llevar por los efectos de esa "medicina".

_Mira…no te estoy regañando. En parte fue mi culpa por no detenerte. Solo estoy preocupada, entiendes eso, cierto?-hablo con el mismo tono que usaba con sus estudiantes cuando le hablaban de sus problemas.

Un largo silencio reino la habitación, hasta que finalmente el menor volteo a verla de reojo.

_...no deberías preocuparte tanto por mí….te acarrearas problemas innecesarios…-sentencio con un tono bastante decaído y resignado.

Ella sonrió, recordando que algo similar le había dicho al comenzar a vivir con ella.

_ya sabes lo que opino de eso. Además! Míranos! Hasta ahora no me ha sucedido nada grave, o si?-trato de sonar positiva mientras el peliblanco volvió a darle la espalda arropándose hasta el cuello.

_cuando Dark Matter te atravesó….no pensé lo mismo….

Un nuevo silencio embargo la habitación. Nunca antes habían hablado de eso y no pensó que el adolescente aun pensara en ello.

Respiro hondo y se sentó al borde del sofá, sin hacer caso al hecho de que el nro 1 parecía ignorarle; y suavemente poso su mano quieta sobre la cabeza del joven.

Ninguno dijo nada, ni tampoco el ojirrojo hizo ademan de rechazarla. Solo la dejo estar por un rato.

Ella sonrió y finalmente termino por decir.

_...eso…no fue tu culpa….

Nuevamente reino el silencio, de una manera extrañamente cómoda. Y por algún motivo, el dolor de estomago comenzó a disminuir aun sin ese te.

 **+++++++Mugino++++++++++++++**

Lentamente, Yamada recorría alrededor de la chica, ignorando sus ansias por matarlo. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos y ella ya quería hacerlo pedazos.

Bah! A su parecer, no entendía su sentido del humor.

_en resumen, los motivos por el cual te trajeron aquí no son tan diferentes a las de….tus demás colegas….-cerro su bloc de golpe mirándola con reproche-…debes aprender a controlar tu temperamento! No puedes andar partiendo en dos a quien no te agrade! Debes respirar hondo y contar si hace falta! Que para eso tenemos millones de trillones de números!-explico su método orgulloso.

Se suponía que planeaba ayudarla a aprender a tranquilizarse y relajarse más, aunque hasta ahora solo había logrado irritarla por tanto parloteo.

_bien! Lo que sea! Nada de cortar a la mitad….me conformare con la castración….-respondió como si nada.

_sabes? Esa aptitud es apreciada en personajes de juegos o mangas, pero en la vida real puede considerarse un criminal en potencia!

_al carajo! Ve al maldito grano!

_no te impacientes! Mira! Comenzaremos con algo sencillo!-anuncio con parsimonia casi desesperante.-debemos enfocarno en actividades relajantes, como no se….leer, pasear con amigos o mascotas, esas cosas…

La chica no podía evitar preguntarse si lo hacía a propósito.

_tengo "un Hamazura", eso cuenta…?

_supongo, pero no apoyo el maltrato a las mascotas…-se encoge de hombros.-tengo otra idea mejor. Es muy simple…veras, se trata de yoga. Se estiraras y toda esa cosa mientras yo me alejo…y, bueno, te arrojo cosas, así mediremos tu paciencia! Trata de no destruir nada!-explico vagamente antes de alejarse y comenzar a literalmente, lanzarle lo que sea.

_e-espera! Qué?!

Con cierta dificultad lograba detener cualquier proyectil que terminaba hacia ella, a veces contorsionándose de manera extraña en el proceso.

No tenía ni idea de qué demonios planeaba aquel lunático.

_TU! IDIOTA! QUE TIENE ESTO DE RELAJANTE!?-gruño comenzando a perder la paciencia y en lugar de simplemente defenderse de sus "atacantes", los hacía estallar en mil pedazos-TE MATARE!

_YA TE LLEGARA LO RELAJANTE!-respondió divertido el psicólogo, poco antes de lanzar, cual beisbolista profesional, el dichoso frasquito que tenia escondido (pues se había quedado sin zapatos, plantas artificiales, jeringas y demás basura para lanzarle).

Ella no dudo en hacer lo mismo que con los demás….grave error.

_p-pero que….?

Y sin siquiera terminar de entender lo que pasaba, termino tumbada en el suelo, completa y profundamente dormida.

Al poco rato, el joven "profesional" se le acerco dando saltos juguetones mientras se agachaba para picarle su mejilla, sabiendo que no despertaría.

_hiciste un buen trabajo tratando de hacerlo estallar. Si no fuera por eso, el contenido de ese frasco no se habría evaporado ni tu lo habrías recibido en tu sistema…seguro pensabas que usaba este traje por tu poder pero…solo lo hice porque el viento es muy fuerte aquí y esto evitaría qe yo también inhalara y me durmiera….-comento mas para sí que para ella-..Suero "bella durmiente". Literalmente dormirás por varias horas como si invernaras…tu cuerpo no resentirá eso, adecuándose para soportar….pero eso sí, tendrás hambre después…como sea, el punto es que esto sin duda te ayudara. Que mejor manera de relajarse y no atacar a nadie que estar durmiendo todo el santo día, no?-rio maliciosamente mientras hacia una llamada quitándose el disfraz.

Debía encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ella mientras.

_hola? Ya tengo el cuerpo, que hago…? Eh? Ah! Perdón! Número equivocado!-corto rápidamente entre risas nerviosas-jeje…mi error…-volvió a marcar, esta vez al correcto.

Algún día alguien mataría a este sujeto tan desquiciante y descuidado? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Notas finales: hola! Cuanto tiempo, no? Bueno! Lo que pasa es que mi musa de comedia (o intento de ella) se fue de parranda y pues…no me venían ideas Tu T así que tarde mucho por eso. Gomen!**

 **Sobre el juego que jugaba Yamada para "entrenar", es una obvia referencia (al igual que el titulo) hacia Yandere Simulator. Si no lo han jugado, se los recomiendo. Cada vez esta mas bueno!**

 **Y si! Pos la chica del vestido esta en el mismo foro de fanfics yaoi que Uiharu xD ambas compitiendo al parecer! Ewe (de algún modo raro se que ambas usan a Accelerator en sus fics de cualquier modo o_O) y si! La chica del vestido comparte la obsesión de Kakine por desear estar en el primer lugar XD**

 **Soy yo o aquí Accel se parece a Krona de Soul Eater? O-o**

 **Otra cosa! Ni intenten entender el orden cronológico de esta cosa con relación a las novelas xD se romperán el coco sin razón :v (vamos a tomarlo como que aquí se ve lo que pasa con los personajes fuera de escena y ya después de esto, retomaran su existir normal (?) Lo digo porque hasta ahora he mencionado al Kakine normal y Worst al mismo tiempo, así como la situación de Group vs School y el pendejo aun sigue entero :T aunque…podemos tomarlo de que lo trajeron congelado a su cita :v o las esferas del dragón.**

 **Por cierto, sabían que comer y estar triste o te engorda o te da dolor de barriga? También suele suceder que si te deprimes, te dolerá el estomago (experiencia TuT) pero bueno, al menos algo bueno y cursi salió de eso en el fic.**

 **En fin! El final poco a poco se va acercando! Tan solo faltarían Misaki y Mr. Agallas para completar todo este manicomio xD (y los especiales que veré si los hago, porque la flojera es fuerte :v)**

 **En fin! Espero al menos haberles logrado sacar una sonrisa o un "wtf?" con este cap.**

 **Review?**


End file.
